


Contrast

by Hekate1308



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Creature Fic, Demonic Endeavour Morse, Gen, Magical Realism, Morse is a Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Fred hadn’t known what to expect when a professor from the demon Academy had called him and courtly informed him that she had “important information” to impart to him and asked whether she might come by Cowley station that afternoon. However, being aware of demon’s dedication to duty and honesty, he had agreed.He could never have foreseen just how life-changing the meeting would be.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday, Endeavour Morse & Joan Thursday, Endeavour Morse & Sam Thursday, Endeavour Morse & Win Thursday, Fred Thursday/Constance Morse, Fred Thursday/Win Thursday
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_Fai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Fai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079228) by [Robin_Fai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Fai/pseuds/Robin_Fai). 



> So Robin_Fai got inspired by my work, and I got inspired by their work inspired by my work so enjoy this AU of an AU of an AU.  
> Oh, also, this is a surprise for Robin_Fai, so I really hope you enjoy this!

Fred hadn’t known what to expect when a professor from the demon Academy had called him and courtly informed him that she had “important information” to impart to him and asked whether she might come by Cowley station that afternoon. However, being aware of demon’s dedication to duty and honesty, he had agreed.

If a demon considered something important information, it usually was.

And so, he’d told Strange to show her in.

She was punctual, of course. Demons invariably were.

Fred was about to offer her his hand when he remembered that demons only touched those they were very close to, and so he gave her a short bow. Her answering one was, as he had expected, exact and precise. “Detective Inspector Fred Thursday?”

He nodded.

“I am Professor Verity Farber of the Academy.”

He motioned for her to sit, which she did – so straight that Fred could almost feel his own back protesting.

“Now, Inspector, I do realize this is unusual, but I firmly believe it’s the honourable thing to do.”

He frowned but waited for her to continue. Demons never beat around the bush.

She opened her bag and took out a normal-looking notebook. “This is about a boy in our care, Endeavour Morse, and his late mother, Constance Morse.”

Fred had never heard either name before.

“Now, Miss. Morse bore Endeavour out of wedlock.”

Fred did his best to school his features, but feared he’d let his surprise show. He’d never known a demon to be a single parent.

“Indeed, it was highly unusual, Inspector. And as far as we know, she never disclosed the name of the boy’s father to anyone… except…” she took a deep breath. “I am not being clear enough. My apologies.”

He knew better than to tell her he didn’t mind.

“Miss Morse died two years ago, when Endeavour was twelve years of age. He was of course taken to the Academy.”

Fred couldn’t help but feel a stab of indignation. Of course. Shipping a grieving twelve-year-old to the Academy in order to become a ruthless soldier as if he was a parcel to be got rid off.

“Now, I sadly have to say that, while he is undoubtedly of great intelligence and trying his best, he doesn’t quite fit in. For a start, he has trouble controlling his emotions – or suppressing them in situations where it is of the outmost importance.”

Fred had always assumed that most demons were just born with those abilities – after all, even those he’d met who hadn’t been soldiers had been very calm and quiet.

“And so, I decided to investigate the possibility that he might be… _unusual_.”

God knew what other word she would have used if she’d considered it polite.

“I went through his drawer during his lessons today.”

Another thing about the Academy – basically no privacy, or at least, so very little that the demon soldiers Fred had seen in the war had never even bothered to have things of their own, no pictures, no mementos of home.

“I found this” she sounded contrite as she laid down the notebook. “It clearly belonged to the boy’s mother and should have been recycled after her death. Endeavour had no permission to keep it.”

To keep one possession of his mother’s. Good Lord.

“And anyway, he can’t control his powers sufficiently yet, so he couldn’t read it in any case. Miss Morse hid her notes through a spell.”

Even never knowing Constance Morse, Fred was starting to feel angry. What kind of nonsense was this – just reading through someone else’s notebook because a child allowed itself to have emotions?

“As it turned out, it answered my questions. You see, Endeavour isn’t a full demon. His father was human.”

Fred could only stare at her. A demon and a human – a demon and a human getting along – a demon and a human being _lovers_? How could a human man expect to love someone who rarely, if ever, showed emotions or shield away from most touches?

It was unfathomable.

“I am rather sorry to say that it appears that Miss Morse was not honest with him.”

And for someone called Verity, that must be the worst of all.

“She apparently allowed him to believe she was human. And she didn’t tell him her demon name – the one that had been given to her. She used the one she’d had before that.”

Fred was starting to understand.

The father of the boy worked in his station, and she had chosen to go to him first, since he was most likely a superior officer of his.

Only for all his theories to be thrown out the window when she continued, looking him straight in the eyes with the emotionless, even expression all demons wore, “She told the father her name was Joyce.”

He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown right into his face.

“Unfortunately, when she realised she was pregnant, she decided to leave without telling him. Without telling –“

“Me” he interrupted her. “It’s me. I’m Endeavour Morse’s father?”

She nodded. “According to Constance Morse’s notes, most definitely. And for what it’s worth, before he was given his name, she called him Frederick.”

Frederick. Joyce – Constance – had given their son his name, and he hadn’t even known.

He hadn’t thought of her in years, but suddenly, he saw her in front of him, as clear as a photograph, her russet curls and those eyes…

He’d searched for her, after she disappeared, he truly had, but without a last name, what was he supposed to do? And then of course he’d soon met Win and known she was the one…

“Why are you telling me this?” he wanted to know, trying to distract himself. His heart was beating wildly. He had another son. Endeavour. Fourteen years old. He and Jo- _Constance_ had had a son, and he might never have known.

“Like I said, Inspector, I consider it the honourable thing to do. The truth has been hidden for long enough.”

“What happens now?” he asked numbly.

“Once I figured out the truth, Inspector, we – the members of the faculty – had a meeting.”

Their family secrets, all out in the open, being discussed without the least bit of reservation.

“And we decided that it would be for the best – after all, it is important to know where one comes from – if you were to meet with the boy.”

Fred suddenly realized that they might actually have forbidden him from doing so.

“So, we’ve come up with a plan. There will be three visits, at the end of which Endeavour will be given a choice – to stay with us or spend a month with you and your family, after which he will have to make yet another decision – whether he wants to fulfil his duty to our society and stay In the Academy, or whether he wants to be raised by you permanently.”

Fred didn’t think much of the wording of that choice, but it was clear that all of this was unnegotiable.

He had no other option but to acquiesce.

Then, after they had said goodbye, he had an idea and quickly asked, “Would you mind terribly if I could have Constance’s notebook? I don’t have anything to remind me of her, you see.”

The very least he could do was to return it to Endeavour.

She seemed rather reluctant, but finally handed it over. “This is highly unusual, Inspector.”

“We’re in a very unusual situation, Professor.”

For some reason, he had the impression that she was amused as she once more turned to go.

At least, he thought after Miss Farber had left, he would get to see his boy.

He absent-mindedly opened the notebook and leafed through it.

It was enough to break anyone’s heart.

_The child is due in a month. I wish you were here, my love; but it is better this way. We’re too different._

The Joyce he remembered had never given him reason to believe she was a demon, and a wave of guilt engulfed him as he realized she might not have welcomed his touches and caresses as he’d believed.

He found himself unable to read more, but kept going through the book, his copper’s instincts taking over.

And then, he found the reason why their son had kept it – after all, without the spell Professor Farber had used, it must only have been blank pages to him.

Blank pages, and one picture of Joyce – Constance – that must have been taken around the time she and Fred had met.

She had black eyes, and stood rigidly. A demon through and through.

_Imagine this being all you have to cling to after you become an orphan._

He closed the book, hoping with all his heart that they could save his son from the training in the Academy.

But how was he supposed to break the news to Win?

* * *

“He’s coming to live with us, of course. It’s absolute madness to even consider leaving him in that place. We’re his family.”

That was Win, that was his Win all over. It was the very first thing she’d said after the revelation that her husband had another child. “He might choose to remain if he considers it his duty, love” he said.

“Nonsense. We can’t leave a fourteen-year-old there. If he protests, I’ll tell him that he has a duty towards his family, too; it might be a bit manipulative, but the poor boy must be in some serious need for love and affection, with all you hear about that Academy.”

Silently, Fred agreed with her, although he couldn’t help but feel that things would be rather more complicated than Win believed.

* * *

They had been informed that they would be able to see Endeavour for the first time this Saturday, from three pm to 3.30 pm – although how he was then to make a decision based on visits that had in total only lasted one and a half hours, Fred couldn’t say.

Win held his hand as they took in the dark, foreboding building that was the Academy. “The sooner we get him out of here, the better.”

He didn’t answer.

The porter had obviously been told to expect them, and soon led them into a non-descript room where exactly three chairs had been placed.

They didn’t sit down, but instead stood there, waiting.

Then, finally, the door opened and a young boy entered.

He did have Joyce’s colouring; Fred saw that immediately.

His second thought was that he was much, much too thin; and if Win’s intake of breath was anything to go by, she had noticed too.

“Inspector Thursday, Mrs. Thursday” he said, proving they had at least prepared him a little bit.

Then he bowed to them and Fred had to suppress the urge to scream. They were family, after all.

Since he didn’t say anything else, he began, “Hello, Endeavour.”

He knew he should have said Morse, knew it as he watched the boy flinch and squirm; but that was his _son_. He couldn’t call him, by his last name. He just _couldn’t_.

“Do you know…”

“I have been informed that you are my father, and of the conditions to our meetings”. He frowned, much more expressive than Fred had very seen a demon. “I apologize for interrupting you.”

It was Win who pressed forward. “It’s really no problem, is it, Fred? Hello dear; I am so glad to meet you. I’m Win. Why don’t we sit down?”

He seemed taken aback – or at least as far as any demon could be – and simply sat down at her request, even if he seemed a little shocked at her telling him her first name like that.

“Now” she continued, apparently completely unperturbed, “The first thing I want to say is, I’m very sorry about your mother.”

“It – it was two years ago”. He spoke quietly, and by all appearance calmly. “I – I say my prayers for her.”

“And a good thing, too” Win replied gravely. “But still, it can’t have been easy.”

“The Academy has provided me with all I need.”

The answer came automatically, as if it has been drilled into him, and the need that Win had voiced – that they needed to get him out of here – made itself known to Fred too, primal and strong, but he managed to control his feelings. For now.

“If you say so, sweetheart – still, you’re a little thin, aren’t you?”

“Our meals are based on the nutrients we need.”

It was rather clear Win didn’t agree, but she didn’t object. “Yes, well, so what do you like to do, Endeavour?”

He blinked at her.

“Love, demon customs…” Fred tried to remind her, but to no avail.

“I know, I know, but everyone needs hobbies, don’t they? I mean” she turned back to the boy “I hope I don’t sound impolite, but you don’t stare at a blank wall in your spare time, do you?”

Endeavour’s lips actually twitched for a moment. “No, Mrs. Thursday. I like to read. We are allowed to lend one book from the library per week.”

He sounded wistful, as if he’d rather have had more.

“Oh, what kind of books?”

He squirmed ever so lightly on his seat. “I – they are books about the skills we need to learn, the techniques to controlour emotions…”

Again that wistful tone, as if he wished for other books but couldn’t have them.

“I see”.

Fred was acutely aware that he should say something, so he began, “Win and I – we got a little house. Not much, but comfortable enough. The kiddies love it.”

For the first time, Endeavour studied him with open interest, and Fred realized he’d so far avoided looking at him. “You have children?” he finally asked quietly.

“Oh yes” Win was once more the one who answered, “Joan’s six and has just started school, and Sam’s four.”

The thought that there might be siblings seemed to never have crossed his mind. He certainly didn’t ask any questions.

Fred tried again. “I – your mother – I never knew she was pregnant”. He hoped he didn’t sound judgemental. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have stopped looking for her, of course.”

“Why?” Endeavour suddenly asked, looking at him with her eyes, and Fred understood that he didn’t mean why he had stopped looking but rather – rather –

“Your mother was a very beautiful, smart girl. I never realized she was a demon.”

“I see” he answered flatly.

Win continued to attempt and draw him into conversation, but it was obvious he had been told not to reveal or engage with them too much.

At the end of their half-hour, Fred’s blood was boiling. Why wasn’t his own child allowed to talk to him, to get to know him?

If it hadn’t been for Win, he would have despaired, but when Endeavour got up at exactly half-past three, she jumped up too and said brightly, “Now, dear, I know it’s not the done thing, but I’d mean a lot if I could get a hug.”

And, before he’d had a chance to protest, she had pulled him into her arms.

For a moment, Fred feared he would push her away; but suddenly, it was as if his entire being gave way, and he all but melted against her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She gasped and, not even a second later, Endeavour was on the other side of the room. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I squeezed too hard… I should never… I’m so sorry, Mrs. Thursday.”

“Don’t be” she said firmly, none the worse for the experience, “Practice makes perfect, right?” She smiled at him. “We’ll see you next Saturday.”

His face aflush with what Fred fervently hoped wasn’t indignation, he bowed to them again and had almost reached the door when he remembered. “Wait!”

He obediently did.

Fred quickly drew the notebook out of his pocket and held it out to him. “Don’t let the others find it this time, ay?”

Endeavour stared at it with longing, and yet, Fred believed he would decline when he suddenly and quickly reached out and grabbed it.

Their fingers brushed and their eyes met properly for the second time.

Endeavour held it to his breast like a mother would her firstborn and whispered “Thank you” before disappearing.

“That went well” Win said enthusiastically into the silence.

Fred wished he could have agreed with her.

* * *

After that first visit, Fred, in his heart of hearts, had little doubt how it would end – two more awkward encounters, and then his son would declare proudly that he’d stay at the Academy, and he’d never see him again.

Only for the second visit to change everything.

To their surprise, Endeavour didn’t enter the room immediately at three o’ clock; instead, it was almost five minutes past when the door opened and he stole in.

Fred’s blood ran cold.

He was limping, and his shoulders were hunched.

“Endeavour?” Win was at his side in an instant. “Dear, what happened?”

He was incapable of resisting her maternal care. “I – I fell during an exercise.” His limp trembled so very, very slightly, and yet it told Fred everything. “And then, obviously, I got punished for my failure…”

Obviously? What was _obvious_ about that?

“Punished? Dear, whatever do you mean?”

He reflexively moved his right arm, then seemed to remember himself; But Win had already picked up on it and quickly took his hand, not caring about his intake of breath.

It was when she carefully rolled back his shirt sleeve that Fred was rather glad none of the instructors where in the room.

There was a dark bruise that was slowly turning blue on Endeavour’s wrist.

“I – I – I – I deserved it” he stammered. “I didn’t – it wasn’t – I should have –“

Win was gently examining his wrist while making slight noises of distress, and later he would think it must have been this that did Endeavour in.

One moment, he was the confused demon, trying to understand a human’s pain; and the next, he was nothing but a little boy sobbing.

Win reacted immediately, pulling him into her arms. To watch both his demon training and the emotions he must have inherited from Fred war against one another – to see him one second desperately leaning into her touch, only to try and scramble away from it in the next – was nothing short of heart-breaking.

And win made a decision.

She looked at Fred, her eyes ablaze. “We’re leaving. Fred Thursday, get his things. Now.”

He knew this expression to well to argue – as he probably otherwise would have done – that he had an agreement with the Academy; that they had not yet prepared to welcome him home; that they hadn’t even told the kiddies – and so he simply moved towards the door Endeavour always came from while Win was trying to comfort him.

* * *

Was followed what nothing short of awe-inspiring, if you asked Fred. Excellent soldiers they might be, well-trained for the battle field; but one determined Win was enough to thoroughly shake p the place.

Valour Meagle, the Principal, as it turned out, was incredulous. “You cannot simply take a student out of the Academy –“

“This is a place for children who have no place to go, correct?” Win challenged him. “Who have lost their families?”

Endeavour was standing near the door, his face impassive; Fred wondered if he was perhaps in a bit of a state of shock after Win having hugged him so thoroughly.

“Yes, but –“

“And he hasn’t lost us. We didn’t know he existed, that is true; but we’re his family, and as such, we have a duty of care.”

Fred wondered if Win had already planned this conversation or if she just instinctively felt that appealing to their sense of duty was a good idea.

Meagle seemed to consider this. “It would, of course” he finally offered “Depend on what the boy decides. Whether he –“

But before he could make a no doubt rather manipulative comment, Win silenced him with her own “Of course!”

With a few steps, she stood in front of his son. “Endeavour, would you like to come and stay with us?”

He stared at her with big eyes, as confused as any demon had ever allowed himself to be around Fred.

“And remember, Endeavour” Professor Farber, who had silently entered the room, piped up, “Honesty is a virtue that cannot be taken too seriously.”

And suddenly, Fred realized. While Meagle was more than ready to defy them in order to keep Endeavour here, Professor Farber actually wanted him to go with them.

Even though, meeting her emotionless expression, he wasn’t sure how he could tell.

Endeavour swallowed, looked at all of them in turn; then, quietly, he said – and it sounded like a confession – “I’d like to stay with… with Inspector and Mrs. Thursday for a while.”

Meagle couldn’t quite hide his indignation; Endeavour flinched away from his contemptuous gaze and Fred swore to himself to ensure that he’d never set foot into this place again.

“It is as we agreed, Valour” Professor Farber told him, “One month. Then Endeavour can make his final decision. We all agreed; remember that.”

“Some more readily than others, Verity.”

She stood there and simply looked at him.

“Fine” he gave in, showing them his eyes. “Endeavour, get your things.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Remember who you are. Humans are humans, and demons are demons.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And do not slack just because you won’t be living at the Academy for four weeks.”

“Never, sir.”

“Good. Leave.”

He did so.

“Inspector, Mrs. Thursday, Endeavour will be awaiting you at the door.”

And that was all.

* * *

It was Professor Farber who accompanied them to the exit, silent and stern.

Win had taken Fred’s hand again.

Finally, the professor spoke. “I am afraid this will not be easy for any of you. Demons and humans are different. That is just a fact.”

“We’ll learn about demons” Win said firmly. “We’ll learn about demons, and he’ll learn about humans; I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

She didn’t answer.

Endeavour was already waiting for them, holding a very small bag.

“Endeavour, you know how to conduct yourself. Make sure to honour and obey your father.”

“Yes, Professor.”

They both bowed and then they finally got the boy into a cab.

* * *

“Now, Endeavour” Win began as the Academy finally disappeared in the reflection of the rear-view mirror, causing Fred to sigh with relief, “You’ll have to stay on the sofa for a night or two, until we can get you a bed.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine on the sofa for a month, Mrs. Thursday…”

“Nonsense. It’s your home now, too. We’ll put you up in Sam’s room; he’ll be delighted.”

Any human child would have had a million questions about their house and his new siblings, but Endeavour remained silent, staring at the bag in his lap.

Fred wondered if this was how it would all play out, but Win wouldn’t be deterred. While not touching him again, or being overly familiar, she kept a steady stream of one-sided conversation, telling him about their place, and about Joan and Sam.

Fred wasn’t even sure if Endeavour was listening.

He realized he knew next to nothing about demons when they arrived and his son raised his head to study the house with an expression that bordered on disinterest. Did he like what he saw? Or would he have told them that comfort didn’t matter, partly because he was a demon and partly because he would be gone again soon?

Mrs. Turner form next door, who had been minding Joan and Sam, couldn’t hide her surprise when she came to greet them and found a boy there. “Well, hello. You must be Endeavour.”

He bowed to her without speaking, and he stared. They had told her about his son, but not about him being a demon; so it was probably for the best that he was currently hiding his eyes, otherwise, the entire street would know before the end of the afternoon.

Thankfully, Joan and Sam came in on that very moment.

Or maybe not so thankfully.

Joan, their little social butterfly, immediately looked at Endeavour and decided that he must be a new friend Mum and Dad had brought for her to play with. “Hello!” she held out her hand, grinning brightly. “I’m Joan.”

He studied her little palm as if it held answers.

“You’re supposed to shake it” she told him sternly.

He did so, although obviously reluctantly, then had to do the same with Sam, who was, as usual, copying his big sister.

Win cleared her throat after having closed the door behind Mrs. Turner. “Now, why don’t we have a nice cup of tea and we explain everything?”

* * *

“But how can he be our brother?” Joan demanded. “He’s bigger than us!”

Endeavour had yet to touch his cup of tea, preferring to stare at it looking slightly confused, which probably meant he was utterly baffled by the beverage.

Fred too a deep breath, ready to try and explain it in terms that a child would understand, but suddenly Endeavour raised his head and, with demonic honesty, replied, “Your father and my mother were a couple before he met your mother. She fell pregnant and had me.”

Sam opened his mouth – Fred immediately imagined him inquiring about pregnancy, and did his best to hide his panic – but Joan beat him to it. “Where’s your mum, then?”

And or the first time, Fred got a glimpse of a deep emotion within his son, as an unspeakable grief crossed his expression for just a second. “My mother died two years ago.”

Sam was still a bit small too understand, but Joan’s face fell. “Oh. That’s sad. So that’s why you’ve come to live with us?”

“Yes, dear, it is” Win interjected. “But you really shouldn’t allow your tea to grow cold. You, neither” she told Endeavour, who finally and very carefully picked up his cup and took a sip.

“What’s your favourite tea?” Joan, with the happy talent of children to quickly forget unpleasant topics, asked.

“I – I don’t know. I’ve never had tea before.”

“You’ve never had tea!?” She asked, incredulous. “But _everyone_ has tea!”

“Joan, remember, Endeavour’s a half-demon. They do things a little differently than we do” Win said.

She seemed to consider this, then asked, “Well, do you like it?”

“Like it?” he repeated the words as if they made little to no sense to him. However, in an effort that clearly opened Win’s heart to him even morel, he took another sip, then said, “It tastes… filling.”

“Oh, where are my manners?” Win jumped up. “You can’ have tea without biscuits dear, especially if it’s the first time.”

He flinched slightly at being called _dear_ again, but nonetheless took the offered biscuit and chewed it slowly and methodically.

“Mum, can we go play when we’ve had tea?” Joan asked.

Endeavour threw them both a panicked glance.

“I’m not sure it’s the best idea, Joanie…” Win began, but then boy had recovered.

“Of course I will play with you, should you wish it. However, you’ll have to show me how. I’ve never played before, either.”

“ _Never_?”

“Not the games you play, I would assume.”

He probably considered it his duty go play with them, Fred thought; but maybe, just maybe, it would make them feel closer to one another.

* * *

“See? They’re getting along” Win told him once the children had repaired to the garden. “I knew they would.”

“Yes, Win, but if he isn’t comfortable there…”

“Oh, he will be, soon enough.”

Fred had his doubts and was surprised to see her smile. “What is it, love?”

“Look”. She held out Endeavour’s cup, and it was only then that Fred noticed.

He’d finished his tea.

* * *

That night, Win tried her best to make Endeavour eat as much at dinner as he could; playing had apparently gone satisfactorily, although Joan was talking a mile a minute at him, to explain more games she’d like to try now that they had a third.

Endeavour seemed to do his outmost to stay calm and polite, as would have been drilled into him at the Academy. Win couldn’t even get him to tell her whether the food was to his taste or not; for what it was worth, he at least finished his meal.

It was Win who decided they would have an early night; Joan could only be placated by being promised not one, but two stories, and Win soon herded the kiddies up.

Fred became acutely aware that he was alone with Endeavour for the first time. Win must have Dione so on purpose.

He cleared his throat and filled his pipe to win some time, then asked, “So how’s it going, son?”

His brow furrowed ever so slightly. “I’m sorry?”

Alright. He tried again. “I mean – do you think you’ll… enjoy it here?”

“The sofa is very comfortable” he said, “And everyone’s been very accommodating.”

He sounded more like a tourist ad than a little boy, but Fred told himself to take it slowly.

“Although I really feel there is no need to get a bed for me…”

“That’s not a battle you can win. Our Win’s decided you should have one.”

“Ms. Thursday can be… very determined” he said carefully.

Fred chuckled. “Yes, she can. Still – wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable, alright? So if we do, you just let us know.”

Endeavour nodded but didn’t say anything.

Fred cleared his throat again, getting up. “Well, I’ll let you get sorted out, then.”

He didn’t answer, but when he reached the kitchen door, Endeavour said quietly, “I read Mother’s notebook.”

He stood still. _Oh_.

“She really loved you.”

Fred turned back and moved towards him. “I know.” He did know that, at least.

“Did you?”

His son’s eyes bore into his and he couldn’t find it in himself to lie to him. “I was mighty fond of her, for a time.” He paused then continued “I can’t tell you what would have happened if I had found her, if I had known. But I would have been there for both of you.”

Endeavour was still looking at him. Finally, he nodded.

“You just get some sleep, son. Everything’ll look clearer in the morning.”

If only, Fred thought, he could have believed so.

* * *

None of the techniques he had been taught for the better part of two years now were working; Endeavours already knew that, instead of sinking into the Trance that would ensure he got exactly as much rest as he needed, he would once more fall asleep eventually.

Small wonder they had let him go at the Academy. He had never been good enough, and now he knew why.

Half-human. He was half-human. At least it was an explanation for the feelings that so often threatened to overwhelmed him; that strangled him and made him want to scream when instead, he should have been able to control them, should have been able to focus on learning to be a good soldier, to be useful, to honour Mother’s memory…

And yet…

She had never spoken to him as openly as she had written in her notebook – her diary, really.

Endeavour had always assumed his father mut have died before they had had a chance to get married, and that the shame had closed his mother’s lips. Never would he have assumed that he was human.

And now he was here.

He hadn’t meant to cry, nor had he meant to allow himself to be comforted by Mrs. Thursday. It just wasn’t done. He was supposed to accept punishment, move on and better himself, not dwell on it; and if he hadn’t failed the Intimidation lesson in spectacular fashion, he wouldn’t have been disciplined in the first place.

And the disgust in the other demons’ faces, the whispers behind his back, the rumours…

He wished he could have regretted the Academy. He ought to have. And yet, here he was, his tummy full for the first time he could remember in a long time, since Mrs. Thursday wouldn’t allow him to get up until he’d cleaned his plates, and he’d had tea and played games…

Unable to cope with the swirl of emotions, it was probably no surprised that another sob escaped him, as if he hadn’t already cried more today than most demons did in their lifetime.

He was unworthy, and that was the truth of it.

Not that it mattered. In four weeks, he’d be back at the Academy, and his father and his family could live the life they were accustomed to once more.

He never realized that he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Win hushed downstairs, the first one up, as usual, and immediately went to check on Endeavour.

She frowned as she took in his pale cheeks and the tear marks on them. She was not surprised; any child would have been shocked and confused at being taken from the place they knew best; she only wished he could have come to them for solace, but that would have to wait for a bit, she supposed.

A good solid English breakfast, she decided, that was what was needed. First and foremost, they had to get his weight up.

She was busy making it when she heard a shuffle and then a quiet young voice say, “Good morning, Mrs. Thursday”.

She turned to find Endeavour stand up straight in her kitchen, almost to attention.

She gave him a friendly smile. “Hello. You remember where the bathroom is?”

He nodded.

“Go on, then. I’ll be busy here.”

“Do you need help, Mrs. Thursday?”

“Oh that’s very kind of you, but I’m used to it, really; you just wash up.”

He nodded, then left, although she feared it had more to do with that strict obedience they learned at the Academy.

If she had anything to say – and she hoped that she soon would, after all, he was noe her responsibility, as the wife of his father she had to step into his mother’s shoes – he was never gong back there.

That reminded her.

Granted, it was still rather early, but she’d never heard that demons slept long…

She was put through to Professor Farber immediately.

“Hello, Mrs. Thursday. Is something the matter?”

“No, no, we’re doing well; I just wanted ask… it seems to me that we should learn more about demon culture in order to make Endeavour feel comfortable and welcome. Are there any books you can suggest on this subject?”

She didn’t reply for a few moments, then said, “I’ll have them sent to you.,”

Win somehow had the feeling that she had passed a kind of test. “Thank you.”

Shortly after she’d returned to the kitchen, Endeavour quietly came downstairs again. She eyed his wardrobe; the same shirt and trousers he’d worn yesterday. That was something that could easily be remedied, at least. “We should go shopping tomorrow. You need a bed, and clothes.”

“I’m used to washing them daily, Mrs. Thursday, really.”

“Yes, well, no need for that here.”

A little boy who’d just lost his mum and they’d made him responsible for his own clothes.

She beat the eggs with a little more force than was necessary.

Endeavour watched her, obviously feeling a little lost, and she had an idea. “Say, you said you liked to read – why don’t you go back to the living room, check out what books we have there? A few classics and that’s about it, really, but we can go to the library tomorrow afternoon too.”

Once again, she saw the boy beneath the demon. Endeavour was staring at her as if she’d offered him the Holy Grail. “That’s – that’s – “ he stammered. “That’s really not –“

“Of you pop, dear, I’ll call you for breakfast, alright?”

He seemed to consider it the best course of action to agree and went to their bookcase.

Win really hoped he’d find something he liked.

* * *

Win was all but done with breakfast by the time Fred made it downstairs.

He didn’t even have to ask; she immediately said, “Oh Fred, can you get the children? Joanie and Sam are still asleep, but Endeavour’s reading in the living room.”

Right: He’d said he liked that. Trust Win to remember and use it to make him happy.

Still, Fred hadn’t quite expected the sight that greeted him. Endeavour had, safe the times where he’d fallen apart in Win’s arms – and who could have blamed him for that – behaved like a demon; correct, quiet and doing every effort not to let show what he was thinking or feeling.

Now, though… now he was sitting on the sofa, completely engrossed in a book which title Fred couldn’t make out, but which had apparently consumed him. He was all but devouring the words with his eyes, turning the pages as fast as he could.

He called out his name, but he didn’t hear. For a moment, he hesitated, then Fred stepped up to him and touched his shoulder.

He blinked up at him, confused, before his eyes cleared.

Unwilling to let a moment like this go, Fred simply asked, “Good book?”

And then, a miracle happened. Fred would later realize that he had simply been overwhelmed by, for the very fist time, getting lost in someone else’s imagination; but he quickly started chattering away, just as Joan would have done. “Oh yes! It’s Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, and he’s an orphan who’s lost his mother, so they put him in the workhouse, but he didn’t like it there because they didn’t give him enough to eat, and then they apprenticed him to an undertaker, but he didn’t enjoy that, either, so now he’s running away…”

Fred vaguely remembered the plot and wondered just how quickly he’d been reading.

And yet, at the same time –

For the very first time, he recognized his own passions in the boy. Granted, they’d never been for reading, but what did that matter?

 _My boy_ , he thought before he could stop himself, and gave him a happy smile.

Endeavour seemed shocked for just a second before he schooled his features again. “I mean, sir, it’s interesting and there is much to be learned about human –“

“Oy, lad, enough that you like it” he patted his shoulder again. “I’m glad.”

Endeavour didn’t know where to look.

“Come on, breakfast’s ready.”

He very carefully marked his page before getting up, the obedient and punctual demon once more.

But Fred had seen the truth, now. There was much more to the boy than that.

“Morning, Endeavour!” Joan chirped as soon as they made an appearance.

He bowed. “I bid you all good morning.”

Joan giggled and something like a blush crossed his face.

Sam was thankfully too little to find it in any way strange.

“We’ve been talking about going shopping” Win told him, “Tomorrow, like I said. A bed and clothes, for a start. And ee’re getting him a library card. Did you enjoy the book, dear? What did you choose?”

Endeavour was frankly looking a little intimidated at the amount of food she was currently heaping on his plate. “Yes. I read Oliver Twist”.

“Can you read to us?” Joan piped up, Sam quickly joining the choir.

“I – I don’t know if my performance would be satisfactory. I don’t have practice reading out loud.”

“That’s alright, Mum’s better than Dad, too.”

“Oy” he said.

“Sorry, Dad, but you get the voices all wrong.”

Endeavour apparently didn’t know what to do with this responsibility of doing voices while reading out loud and Fred was about to intervene when Win brightly said, “Well, they say practice makes perfect. And you can read Oliver Twist to them – it will do them good to learn the classics.”

“It’s a classic, then?”

Fred suddenly got reminded that the boy had grown up being carefully kept away from everything to do with human culture. “Yes. Dickens was a pretty important fellow. Wrote quite a few books, too.”

“There’s more?” Now his eyes were alight with enthusiasm once more.

“Davi’ Copperfielf” Joan suddenly said. “Sally from down the street told me about him.”

“David Copperfield, that’s right” Win said happily. “Well, you can check them all out when you have your library card, Endeavour.”

He apparently wasn’t quite sure what to do with all of that information, but Fred didn’t mind one bit.

* * *

Endeavour had never read out loud before – well, that wasn’t quite true; he had read out loud in class when their instructors had told him to do so, but he had been expected to be calm and monotone so no one would be distracted from the information being imparted.

Joan and Sam were quite a different audience.

“No, no, he has to sound mean, like _really_ mean!”

“But Fagin is trying to be nice to Oliver” he tried, “So he would have to act like he’s a good person, wouldn’t he?”

She contemplated that, then, to his surprise, simply said, “You’re smart” and leaned over the book again.

Sam had made no comments so far but had moved closer to him as he described Fagin’s layer, apparently a little scared. He couldn’t say that he was quite comfortable with them being so near, but he reasoned it was his duty to look after the younger children.

He was, after all, their big brother.

He still had troubles wrapping his head around that.

When he had learned that his father and his wife wished to see him, he had assumed that they had no children of their own, and that was why they were contemplating taking him in. It happened that way, from time to time – that a demon who wasn’t cut out for the Academy was adopted. Usually from other demons, however.

Now, he had no idea what their motive had been. Granted, they seemed anxious that he should be comfortable, more so than he had ever felt at the Academy, nut then, he wasn’t _supposed_ to be comfortable, was he? He was supposed to do his duty, to be a demon, to make his mother proud.

As always when he thought of Mother, a wave of grief engulfed him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel sad anymore; it had been two years, and at the Temple, regular prayers would be said for her soul; and yet…

He would have to do his Meditation exercises soon before the emotions overtook him.

“Why do you look sad? You’re looking sad” Joan observed, and Sam moved even closer, as if to comfort him.

At least Endeavour thought so, even as he felt more uncomfortable than ever. But he had to be honest. “I was thinking about my mother.”

“Oh”. Joan thought for a second, then asked, “What was she like?”

“I…” he had no idea how to answer. To tell her that she had always tried to be true to her name Constance, that she had done her duty by him – Joan wouldn’t understand that, would she?

“She was… very gentle” he finally said, because she had been. She had even (it was a secret he kept, for fear it would reflect negatively on her) now and then seasoned his food more than necessary; he remembered being confused why she was doing it, why she told him not to tell anyone, and why it had seemed so much better than their usual food. Now that he knew he was half-human, it made much more sense.

“I’m sure she was very nice” Joan said “Or Dad wouldn’t have liked her.”

He would never know why they had ever been interested in one another. He could have asked his father, of course, but that would have been highly impolite, not to mention insignificant, and he shouldn’t wonder about insignificant things. “I suppose so” he said quietly.

Sam then demanded that he resume reading, and he did so, although he still felt rather inadequate to the task.

* * *

“Oy, Pet” Fred said. “Where’s –“

“He’s reading to the children in the living room” Win answered immediately, preparing their lunch. “If you ask me, they are already growing closer.”

Fred would have liked to believe her, but knew well that it might just have been wishful thinking.

“And really, he’s such a polite, well-mannered boy” she added. “You’ll see, we’ll get it all sorted out.”

He went to get the children.

* * *

Lunch quickly turned into another attempt of Win’s to get as much into Endeavour as she could, since he came into the kitchen confused they were having another meal “already.”

And that was how they learned that demons only had one a day at the Academy.

Small wonder he looked like this.

Well, if Win had a say in the manner, he soon would put on some weight.

“And, how would you like to spend your afternoon, dear?” Win asked.

“I have to do my exercises, Mrs. Thursday.”

Fred couldn’t help but think it would be counterproductive, but he had been told to keep up his schedule, and he could hardly tell him off for that.

“Good, you’ll have tomorrow afternoon free then, for our shopping trip” Win said brightly.

He didn’t answer.

* * *

After he had explained that he best needed a quiet room for his work, Mrs. Thursday had been kind enough to lead him to Sam’s room while the children were in the garden.

He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

_Focus. Centre yourself. Remind yourself of who you are._

The trouble was that, as usual, he was distracted by his surroundings. Sam’s room was airy and light and more comfortable than any he’d stayed in before; he could feel his full stomach, smell the toys the Thursdays had purchased for their younger child; and he could also still remember Joan and Sam leaning over the book, listening to his every word…

And of course there was the book itself. Demons weren’t supposed to be reading fiction, and if necessary due to some contact with humans, they certainly shouldn’t enjoy it.

But oh, _the book_ …

He tried to concentrate and eventually managed something like the aloofness from his emotions that was as close as he ever came to the calmness that the other demons achieved.

* * *

Win couldn’t help but be slightly taken aback when she called upstairs to tell Endeavour they were having tea soon and he came down.

There was something about the stillness of his expression that seemed… unnatural. “Is everything alright, dear?”

He flinched slightly, then answered calmly “Yes, thank you, Mrs. Thursday.”

She didn’t much care for this sort of child – but he was Fred’s boy, and they had to take baby steps.

She suddenly found herself glad that he’d done his exercises now, instead of tomorrow. Certainly he’d be back to normal by then – and ready to enjoy their outing.

To her dismay, Joan and Sam seemed rather taken aback by his demeanour and stayed mostly silent during tea.

* * *

Fred couldn’t for the love of him understand what the point of making children look and act like they were robots was.

At least he now knew that Endeavour had indeed many emotions, and that he had been forced to suppress them for the better part of two years.

So he did his best to ask him about the Academy and his life there, even if he mostly got flat, nondescript answers.

* * *

They mostly left Endeavour to himself after tea; he’d at least garbed Oliver Twist again, so that was something.

They really needed to find a way to understand him.

Thankfully, the door bell rang soon afterwards and the books Professor Farber had promised Win were delivered. After checking whether Endeavour or the others wanted another cup of tea – unsurprisingly, he’d been the only one to decline – she sat down in the kitchen with them. She’d rather he not see her; she didn’t want to give him the impression they had to learn how to take care of him like they would if he’d been a new pet.

She’d never really learned much about demons, so it was all new to her. The professor, apparently having guessed as much, had sent her children’s text books – ones that would have been given to demon children who were just starting out their way into the world, she guessed.

It really helped that one of them was basically a dictionary.

_Meditation Techniques. Meant to make sure you have your emotions and powers under control at all times, they will help you seeing things clearly and –_

After reading for a while, she realized that, as opposed to what she had believed (she hadn’t been able to do otherwise; children were supposed to feel emotions, she’d always thought) demonic traditions were actually in place to _help_ demons. There must have been quite a few accidents, of them harming themselves and others, before the Meditation techniques they spoke of had been conceived; and they were assumed to bring something like peace to demons.

But there was nothing there about half-human and half-demonic children, or how they should cope; and the more she read about emotions being kept down, emotions being basically useless or a hindrance to fulfilling one’s purpose, the more she felt worried about Endeavour – humans simply didn’t work like that, shouldn’t work like that; how must the boy struggle with all of this?

And there were the other things, too.

_Intimidation. An act to repel enemies without harming them physically, one has to appear as threatening as possible in order to make them flee; it requires a strong control of one’s emotions and powers and –_

“What are you doing, love?” Fred demanded to know the second he came into the kitchen.

“Reading up on demons. Did you ever see an Intimidation?”

Fred’s face fell. “Yes. During the war. Used it on enemies all the time. Some couldn’t quite control the target of the attack though, so we’d feel it too. And of course there were demonic soldiers on both sides.” His tone made clear that he’d rather not experience it again.

She nodded. “I think I found out why he was so quiet at tea.”

She explained what she’d found.

Fred thought about it, then nodded. “The soldiers would do it too – together, to hold one another accountable, I think.”

“Yes, well, there’s no need for it here. I’ll make sure he enjoys tomorrow’s outing, and then we’ll see.”

How she would make sure, he had no idea, but that was his Win they were talking about. She could achieve anything she put her mind to.

He repaired to the living room, wanting on the one hand to very much talk to the boy, but on the other not being certain he would welcome the intrusion.

But he quickly found that he’d got lost in his book again, if anything, flipping the pages even more quickly than that morning.

So much for Meditation, he thought, then cleared his throat. “Good part, is it?”

Endeavour looked up t him, apparently ready to launch into another monologue – which he would have more then welcomed, to be honest – then his face stilled as he shook his head.

Not at the book, as it turned out, but at himself. “I slipped again” he muttered, marking his page “It should have lasted longer…”

“Oy. You just met your family. Anyone would be a little overwhelmed. No reason to just jump back in it. You enjoy your book. I’ll bring you that cup of tea after all, alright?” He figured if any approach would work, it would be Win’s.

He didn’t object.

Poor little guy, Fred thought as he went to get the tea (Win being delighted that Endeavour had agreed to another cuppa). Thrown out of everything he’d ever known, terrible as it may seem to them, and forced to try and get to know four new family members at once.

He handed him the cup, then turned to leave, but was surprised when he suddenly quietly asked, “Did you and Mother ever drink tea together?”

“I’m sure we must have” he tried to remember. “We certainly went out to eat quite a bit. She enjoyed trying new restaurants.”

Because, he now realized, her normal food had been bland and tasteless.

“Oh.” A pause. Then, even more quietly, “She cooked things for me sometimes. With… salt and other… things.”

 _Alright, he’s volunteering information, that’s good_ , Fred thought before he could stop himself, then chastised himself for it for thinking like a copper. “And? Did you… enjoy the experience?”

“I liked stew” he admitted ever so shyly – probably because he was used to being chastised for daring to like anything – and Fred immediately decided to tell Win.

She’d probably whip up one in minutes after that declaration.

For a declaration it had been. Except for Joyce – Constance – who he hadn’t known to be a demon at the time, he’d never heard one of them saying they _liked_ something.

“And the book?” he tried, hoping to keep up the rapport (and there was the coppering again).

“Oh, it’s really good!” he told him, his eyes shining, something like a proper smile playing around his lips. Then, he suddenly shrank in on himself, tried his best to school his features. “I – I should probably do my exercises again though.” Before Fred could objects, he added, “I’ll finish my tea and this chapter first, however.”

It was progress.

* * *

He tried, he really tried, but by the time dinner came around, Mrs. Thursday was so very accommodating and friendly again that Endeavour felt his defences shatter before he’d even taken a proper seat in the kitchen.

Joan, at least, seemed to approve, because the second she saw his face falter, she launched into a monologue about her friends at school. Sam mostly watched him with big eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel that he was attempting and failing some kind of test. He probably wasn’t a good big brother. He’d never been taught to be.

He couldn’t get his mother and his father out of his head – young and happy, they must have been. What had it been like for Mother, pretending to be and passing off as human? What had made her do so in the first place? He’d most likely never know.

He left the table rather early, Mrs. Thursday being very sympathetic.

He found himself thinking, a little bit guiltily, that Mother would probably have approved of her talking her place.

He didn’t sleep much that night, nor did he manage to go into Trance, but that had never come naturally to him, anyway.

* * *

Fred was fretting the next morning, not wanting to leave her and the children alone, but she told him not to worry. Really, demon or not, Endeavour was still a boy; and one who was obviously still grieving his mum at that.

She contemplated taking the children with them, but really, they should probably spend some time alone together, to get to know one another, and most importantly, to make him understand that while she didn’t want to replace Constance, she was certainly ready to fill the spot whenever he needed her to.

And so they were checking out beds.

Endeavour kept going back to rather uncomfortable, hard mattresses, claiming this was what he was used to from the Academy, but while that may have been true, Win firmly but gently led him towards the much softer ones. He was in dire need of some excellent rest; he still had dark circles under his eyes.

At least he was getting enough food, now.

She was busy talking to the salesman when the man glanced behind her and laughed. “Sorry, Mrs., but I think he’s found one he likes.”

She turned to find Endeavour fast asleep on one of the beds, looking much younger than he was and completely comfortable.

She couldn’t help but laugh too, if mostly due to her happiness at seeing him relaxed.

* * *

“I’m really sorry –“

She couldn’t remember how often Endeavour had apologized to her already. “I told you, dear, nothing happened. You’re not used to sleeping at home yet, so you were a little tired. It happens. Come on now; We’re off to the library.”

He immediately perked up at that, although he still looked a bit sheepish.

The lady at the library was nothing if not accommodating, and soon, he was browsing away, having forgotten his awkwardness and, if his eagerness was anything to go by, most of his training.

Win didn’t mind even a little bit. He looked so much like Fred when he was enjoying himself.

He eventually returned with three more of Charles Dickens’ novels, as well as a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories.

Yes, the apple had fallen far closer to the tree than they’d previously thought.

She saw the librarian jump and realized she hadn’t even reacted to Endeavour showing his black eyes.

Well, let her think whatever she wanted; it was just an eye colour to Win, after all.

However… “Dear” she said quietly as they left the library, “You should probably switch your eyes back. You know how people are.”

He blushed furiously and blinked, showing her his blue-green eyes again. “I didn’t even realize” he mumbled. “I need to Meditate more often.”

“Nonsense, you’re doping everything you’re supposed to. And who’ll be reading the books if you Meditate all the time?”

That seemed to convince him.

* * *

“But really, Mrs. Thursday, that’ll be three shirts –“

“And you need some more.”

“But if I washed –“

“You don’t have to worry about such things yet.”

Baby steps, she told herself as they bought enough clothes to at least last him a week, baby steps.

* * *

The bed was delivered two days later; Win had been a little worried that Sam would not like having to give up space in his room, but he was nothing if not complacent.

“Can you keep the monster in the closet away?” he asked him.

Endeavour, of course, took the questions seriously and answered, “I have been trained in combat”.

Win wondered if she should intervene, but Sam looked happy enough with the answer.

* * *

As the days passed, Endeavour tried, he really, _really_ did.

He’d set up a timetable for himself – when to Meditate, when to study combat techniques, when to train his powers using Reflection on his goals.

And yet it was all slipping through his fingers. He barely, if ever, made it through the required Meditation to put him into Trance before his new soft bed lulled him to sleep instead; whenever he had just managed putting his emotions neatly away, the children were either scared of him or tried to draw him out and were only too successful; and he was feeling hunger considerably more sharply now that Mrs. Thursday had gotten him used to three meals a day and snacks in between.

He was failing horribly as a demon, and he wasn’t doing much better as a human.

He knew his father and Mrs. Thursday and Joan and Sam expect him to grow closer to them, become more comfortable in their home, but he still didn’t like being touched, and sometimes, the questions of the children felt more than intrusive.

It was the same with his father and Mrs. Thursday. They were kind, of course, trying to make him feel at home . But how could they expect to understand?

He was neither a demon nor a human, but some being stuck in-between, and he was starting zo think he’d always feel like this – never find peace – always a failure.

Sometimes, he took out Mother’s notebook – there was a section very near the end, when her handwriting had already been going, that was entitled _Dear Frederick_ ; but he put it away each time. He didn’t want to read what a disappointment he must have been.

And then came the day when he was watching the children while Mrs. Thursday went shopping. He’d done so a few times at this point; normally they were very well-behaved.

But today, Sam fell down in the garden and scraped his knee.

He cried out and Endeavour was at his side in an instant.

And, for the first time, when Sam reached out to him, he didn’t think or shrink back instinctively; he just reacted.

And then he was holding him.

Holding him like it was nothing, only it wasn’t.

Because suddenly, he felt the warmth of his baby brother, smelled his sweet scent, noticed his trembling –

And it felt nice despite everything.

Then, Sam whimpered and he remembered.

He looked at Joan, who was watching them with scared eyes. “Don’t worry. Sam, I’ll take a look, alright? Where does it hurt?”

“My knee” he whispered and Endeavour checked it out.

“Oh, it’s a little scraped“ he tried his best to sound like Mrs. Thursday, “But not to worry. Come on.”

He carried him into the kitchen and paced him on one of the chairs.

“What are you going to do?” Joan demanded.

“We learn first aid at the Academy. Do you know where your first-aid kit is?”

She nodded. “But it’s high up ‘cause Mum says we’re too small to use it.”

“That won’t be a problem” he said as brightly as he could.

One small use of his powers later, he had everything he needed and gently cleaned up Sam’s small wound, his brother staring at him with big eyes.

When he was done, he complained “Mum puts a kiss on it” and Endeavour found doing so not in the least troubling.

* * *

Win wasn’t used to coming home to a very quiet house, but today that was the case. A little worried, she went to check up on the children, and found them cuddled together on the sofa, much closer than Endeavour normally would have allowed.

He was reading to them and doing the voices.

“‘Yes, I just said to myself coming along: “I wonder if Christopher Robin has such a thing as a balloon about him?” I just said it to myself, thinking of balloons, and wondering.’

‘What do you want a balloon for?’ you said.

Winnie-the-Pooh looked round to see that nobody was listening, put his paw to his mouth, and said in a deep whisper: ‘Honey!’

‘But you don’t get honey with balloons!’

‘I do,’ said Pooh.

Well, it just happened that you had been to a party the day before at the house of your friend Piglet, and you had balloons at the party. You had had a big green balloon; and one of Rabbit’s relations had had a big blue one, and had left it behind, being really too young to go to a party at all; and so you had brought the green one and the blue one home with you.

‘Which one would you like?’ you asked Pooh…”

Sam was the first to spay her. “Mum! ‘Devaour’s fixed my leg!”

A little concerned, she moved closer.

“It was nothing” Endeavour quickly assured her. “It – he scraped it a bit. I took care of it.”

That he had indeed, and very well, it appeared. “Thank you, dear.”

“It was no trouble.”

“He named the first-aid stuff come fly down!” Joan piped up, her eyes sparkling.

“I – I used my powers. It was necessary.”

“Oh I’m sure it was.” She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

For the first time, he didn’t even slightly flinch at the contact.

“Now” she said happily, “Who wants tea and biscuits?”

* * *

Fred came home; when he saw Win hurrying towards him, he started to worry, but instead, she kissed him and quietly announced “You need to see this” before leading him to the living room without even giving him time to take off his coat and hat.

When he took in the sight in front of him, he had to blink.

Endeavour was busy sharpening Joan’s pencils while she was colouring and – Sam was sitting on his lap, looking as happy as he could possibly be.

_And Endeavour looked relaxed._

“See?” Win whispered quietly. “I told you, it’s all going to work out.”

It seemed his wife had once again been right.

* * *

Things changed after that. Now that he’d used his powers to help Sam, Endeavour was beginning to wonder if there wasn’t a middle ground – that he could control his powers while letting himself feel, reach out and touch the family that had been gifted to him.

Mrs. Thursday certainly encouraged him; and when he tried to approach his father, he found him affable enough, always ready to talk of Mother.

“Oh, we went to the movies quite a bit. She had a thing for musicals.”

“I – I like music too” he said quickly. “Mother had a few LPs.”

“Really?” Mrs. Thursday immediately chimed in. “And what kind of music?”

“I… I think you call it classical music” he mumbled. “Opera, mostly.”

A few days later, a few LPs appeared next to their record player. Mrs. Thursday wouldn’t admit that they were a gift, but Endeavour knew.

Meanwhile, he’d embarked on an experiment.

If he was being honest, Meditation and Reflection had rarely helped him, nor had he managed to maintain the complete control of his feelings for long.

But he was starting to wonder if perhaps, just perhaps, he could… combine Meditation and human techniques? Maybe he could find a balance.

After all, he had helped Sam by using his powers, hadn’t he? Granted, he’d just moved the chest down from the cupboard, but still… that would have been a good thing for humans _and_ demons.

“Hello, I was just wondering if you’d like a cup of… oh, sorry, dear.”

He opened his eyes. “It’s alright, Mrs. Thursday. I am meditating, and I would really like a cup of tea, if it’s no trouble…”

* * *

Win was delighted. “It’s no trouble at all!”

Normally, when he Meditated, he came out of it as stiff and cold as the rest of them, even though that never lasted longer than a few minutes now, not with Joan and Sam clamouring for attention from their big brother.

But this… this was different. He appeared… calm, in control, yes, but he was smiling at her, and his eyes had lost that haunted look about them.

“One cup of tea coming up.”

She left him to it, smiling to herself.

Now _this_ was progress.

* * *

It was another Saturday. The children were playing in the garden; apparently Joan and Sam were taking turns who got to be held and carried around by Endeavour, who of course had immediately complied.

Fred listen to their laughter with a happy smile on his face.

“Almost unbelievable that he hasn’t always been living with us, isn’t it?” Win observed fondly. “He’s managed to fit in so well. The children adore him.”

They weren’t the only ones. Endeavour was such a clever little chap, by now continuously trying to worm more information about work out of Fred; he was also carefully and slowly trying to extend his powers. As he had explained to them one night.

Really, inventing his own exercises. The Academy had never known what it had.

Just as he’d thought that, the bell rang out.

“Who could that be?” Win wondered. “No, love, stay seated, I’ll check.”

Fred only realized that they had completely forgotten what day it was – had already gotten so used to having Endeavour with them, as part of their family – that he was utterly surprised when suddenly, two demons – Principal Meagle and Professor Farber – walked by the kitchen.

He was talking. “We’re just here to pick him up, Mrs. Thursday, there is no –“

Fred moved to interfere but Meagle had thrown open the door leading to the garden and had immediately stiffened.

The children were still playing.

Fred opened his mouth – Win was busy shooting the professor imploring looks when Meagle said, coldly and frostily, “What in the name of the gods is this?”

Endeavour immediately put down Joan, whose turn it had been, and faced the two other demons.

Free didn’t like the transformation he saw before his eyes one bit. In a second, he was again the still, lonely little chap they’d picked up from the Academy; and what was even worse – what he could clearly see in his son’s eyes before he turned them to black – he was scared.

And no one scared his children in his house.

But before he could say so, Meagle had rounded in on Professor Farber. “Look at this, Verity – you were the one who insisted this was a good idea. And now this. He’s barely a demon! Playing around with humans, and look at that useless weight he’s out on – and I bet his troubles with Meditation and Trance haven’t gotten any better. It’s going to take months, if not _years_ of training for him to overcome this…”

Professor Farber said nothing.

“Endeavour, get your things – the one you came here with, and nothing else.”

His cold, calculating tone made everything worse.

Endeavour swallowed and stood to attention. “I beg your pardon, sir, but I was under the impression that I would get to choose whether to return to the Academy or not –“

Fir the first time, Fred saw genuine shock on a grown demon’s face, then his blank expression slid back into place. “So you would chose to remain here?”

Noe there was something else in his voice – something very close to fury, and rather close to disgust; and Fred couldn’t blame their boy for flinching.

“You would choose to remain here, to forsake your duty to our community. You would choose to remain in dishonour and disgrace. Your mother’s name was Constance, and this is how you choose to remember her – by running away the first chance you get.”

The children had huddled close to Endeavour, looking absolutely terrified.

Alright. That was it. Fred was going to throw this bastard out of his –

But then –

“It’s alright, Dad” Endeavour said quietly.

It was the very first time he’d called him _Dad_.

“I am honouring my mother’s memory” he said in the same gentle manner, staring straight at Meagle. “Like you said, her name was Constance. And she was constant. She remained true to my father from afar. She called me by his name. She had no trouble dealing with humans, living in their world. She even loved one. And I am endeavouring to remember her by bridging the gap between humans and demons.”

“You – You –“

It was rather clear that Meagle was lost for words.

“It is completely unheard of that a demon should be raised by humans! You _have_ to go back to the Academy!”

“No I don’t. This is my decision; a decision between a loving home and one where I constantly get belittled, punished and otherwise ignored.”

He sounded so much older than his years.

“It is your duty –“

“No. No it’s not” he interrupted him and Fred, who realized what was going on, gently drew Win against his side.

“You know who’s not being dutiful right now? _You_. You come to our home, you treat Dad and Mrs. Thursday very impolitely, you insult me and Mother’s memory, and worst of all –“ He took a deep breath. “ _You’re scaring the kiddies_.” His eyes, despite being black, were blazing. “You heard my decision. So _GET OUT_!!!”

It was an Intimidation, and by God, a good one. Not only had Endeavour managed to raise his voice in just the right way, to make himself seem taller and stronger, but he’d also focused the technique so it hit Meagle, and Meagle alone.

He actually staggered two steps back, an expression on his face that Fred relished perhaps a bit too much.

“I – you –“

“You’ve heard the boy, Valour. Let me handled the rest.”

He was already on his way out.

Endeavour blinked, his eyes returning to their human colour.

The children had hugged his hips and were holding on tightly; rather concernedly, Fred noticed that Endeavour was swaying slightly.

“Don’t worry” Professor Farber told them softly, “A first successful Intimidation – and this was one if the best I’ve ever seen from a student – takes a lot out of demons. Mrs. Thursday, may I suggest that you have him rest for a bit? Inspector, a word?”

Win immediately scooped in and ushered the children upstairs.

“I have to admit, Inspector” the professor began after they’d sat down in the kitchen, “That I was rather hoping for this outcome.”

Fred had been suspecting as much. “May I ask why?”

To his surprise, she actually smiled. “There are, of course, many traditionalist demons who still hold that the strict division between humans and demons is necessary. Others are starting to think differently. In many ways, we are a marginalized group because we have chosen to be; but there might be a place for us in human society and vice versa. But for that to happen, someone has to make a beginning, and a half-human, half-demon child that is raised by humans would make for a good one, wouldn’t you say?”

“You mean, to show that half-human, half-demon children are a possibility”

“Oh no, we are aware of that. There are more of them than you would assume.”

She looked at Fred, and he suddenly had a hunch why she seemed much more expressive compared to Meagle. He was proven right when she continued, “more of _us_ , I should say” with another smile.

“Endeavour can do great things, I never doubted that; and after the Intimidation I just saw, I am surer than ever. I won’t pretend the next few months won’t be a bit difficult; he has to reconcile his demon and human halves; but I assure you, it’ll be worth it. Look after him, Inspector; your son is a good boy, speaking both as a demon and a human.”

He nodded, and after he had accompanied her to the door, gave her a fond goodbye.

* * *

He wasn’t quite sure what had happened. Principal Meagle had made him so angry, telling him that he was dishonouring Mother; and he’d been so worried for the kiddies; and he’d just wanted him to go away.

And somehow, he had managed to do that, he thought, blinking lazily.

Wait, why were he, Mrs. Thursday and the children in Dad’s and her bed?

Right, it was time for their nap, wasn’t it –

He heard Joan giggle and Sam say, “Mummy, ‘Deavour sleepy.”

His eyes closed on their own accord. “’m wide awake” he mumbled.

“Of course you are, dear” Mrs. Thursday said, running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into the touch.

“Just relax for a bit.”

He did, and never noticed sleep ever so gently grabbing him.

* * *

Win came downstairs ten minutes later. “They’re fast asleep. I put them in our bed; thought it’d do them good to cuddle a little.”

Best thing for them, really. “I’d completely forgotten about our agreement.”

“Me too” she shook her head. “I just can’t imagine Endeavour leaving again.”

“He doesn’t have to pet. He can stay with us now.”

She happily kissed him. “Oh Fred, I am so very _very_ glad –“

He could only heartily agree.

* * *

Mhm – what – right, Mrs. Thursday was stroking his hair. He quite like that.

“Dear? It’s time to wake up.”

His eyes blinked open and he realized that some time must have passed; the sun had gone done for one thing. “Wha –“

“You just took a nap. Professor Farber said it would be the best thing for you. Now, would you like to have dinner in bed, or with the rest of us?”

“I – I would very much like family dinner, Mrs. Thursday. I’ll be done presently.”

She smoothed down his curls one last time, then kissed his forehead.

There was no part of him that wasn’t singing out with joy at her touches.

“Of course, dear. And, Endeavour…” she paused for a moment, then smiled at him. “I don’t expect you to call me Mother; I know that you had one, and that she loved you very much, just like you her. But if you ever want to call me anything other than Mrs. Thursday, I’d be very glad.”

He nodded somewhat shyly.

* * *

The boy who was eating with them that evening, the son and brother who had come to stay, was as different from the one they’d first brought home as Fred could have imagined. Chattering and laughing away with his siblings and happily devouring two portions of the stew Win had cooked, at the moment there was absolutely nothing demonic about his demeanour or expressions.

Fred knew that wouldn’t last, of course; if you asked him, there was a bit of a hysterical streak in his laughter; but it had been a tough day, and now things could calm down a bit.

His eyes met Win and he smiled as he realized they were thinking the same thing.

They had time. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

That night, Endeavour sat on his bed; Sam was already asleep.

He steeled himself and opened the page he had so far not be brave enough to read.

 _Dear Frederick,_ it said in his mother’s handwriting.

_There is not much time left. The doctors told me today that my health will permanently decline, and that I will most likely not live to see your thirteenth birthday._

_I also know that, if our customs are followed after my death, you will never read this; and yet I have to write it down, if only to have the feeling that I told you something very important._

_I never regretted having you, Frederick. Not once. Through these past twelve years, you’ve been the light of my life. Sometimes, it is true, you reminded me so much of your father that it hurt; but every ounce of pain, every rude glance or remark were worth it. I love you, my son, and I am very proud of you. Never forget that._

He blinked a few tears away. Mother had never spoken so openly to him in her lifetime.

 _The time will come where you are going to realize that you are not like other demons; the time_ may _come when you learn why. If it does, be kind to your father and me. We were young, and we were in love; and the only two regrets in my life are lying to him about my nature and then leaving him without a word._

_You are part of two worlds, Frederick. I hope you will endeavour –_

_Endeavour?_ Had she known? Had she suspected?

_Endeavour to reconcile those two worlds within yourself. I do wish you to be happy more than anything else._

_Goodbye, my son; and always remember that I have loved you more than anyone else._

_From my heart,_

_Mother._

He cried a bit after that but told himself it was only normal.

The next day, he put Mother’s picture on his nightstand.

The day after that, he found it framed.

He didn’t say anything, he simply went to hug Mrs. Thursday tightly.

She understood.

**A few weeks later**

Endeavour’s head was bowed as he said prayers for Constance.

Once Win had learned that there was nothing but a plaque in the Temple to remember her by, and that Endeavour hadn’t been there since he’d been whisked away to the Academy, she had naturally made it her mission to ensure they’d go there as a family as soon as possible.

Fred saw the looks and curious glances thrown their way – even with all of their training and discipline, demons were as curious as humans, as a demon-human family was practically unheard of. He paid them no heed, however.

Joan was whispering something to Win; who smiled and opened her handbag, handing here a piece of paper.

She walked up to her brother. “’Deavour?”

When exactly she had adopted Sam’s pronunciation, Fred would never know.

He raised his head. “Yes, Joanie?”

She handed him the paper. “Me and Sam did a drawing as an offering, Mum called it. You know, ‘cause she was your mum and she loved you, and so do we.”

He was clearly struggling for words, but managed to say, “Thank you both” before carefully placing it in the little space below the plaque that was meant for offerings.

“Good day, Inspector.”

He turned to find Professor Farber looking at him and quickly bowed. “Professor.”

“Oh really, Verity is quite enough.”

“Fred, then.”

She nodded and accepted Endeavour’s greeting next. “You look well” she told their boy.

“I am very well taken care of.”

“I can tell”. She smiled at him. “And your exercises?”

Knowing that she wanted to make sure he was indeed doing well, rather than being nosy, Fred allowed her to question him about the new techniques he’d been developing.

Joan and Sam, meanwhile, had been carefully approached by a few demon children, and were now busy playing around a bit in the Temple; from the looks bestowed on them, it was clear that the parents were a more modern bunch who wanted to see how others would react.

Maybe the times were changing, after all.

Endeavour was well and truly one of their own now. Just as they had foreseen, there were good and bad days – days on which he was at peace with himself and his place in the world, and days were his demonic training kicked in and made him almost unapproachable; but they’d weathered them all and would undoubtedly continue to do so.

Joan and Sam were never happy unless they could include him in their past times, and he and in turn was only too happy to indulge them; and the attachment between him and Win was growing daily. Be it just Endeavour putting on the kettle for her in the morning; or her making him an extra sandwich on days she considered him looking drawn out; or Fred finding them in the kitchen talking about God knows what for hours; they were becoming as close as they possible could be, safe her having given birth to him herself. After a bit of trial and error, he’d decided on calling her “Winnie” a name, as she had explained to Fred, no one but him had ever called her.

Meanwhile, he and Fred had found common ground as well. Granted, he wasn’t nearly as fond of the classics – books or music – as their oldest had turned out to be, but that had never stopped him from listening to his children.

He also regularly insisted on them checking his homework, although there was precious little to correct. They’d admittedly been a little worried if a demon would fit in at an all-human school, but he’d returned home that first day rather confused because the other boys had been incredibly impressed by his powers and black eyes and were vying to be friends with him. He’d even found a few real ones – not that any ever came as close to him as his siblings, though.

And sometimes, Endeavour still came to learn about his mother. It was too natural for Fred to object. 

Her watched him talk to his former professor, a smile on his lips, and then turned to the plaque commemorating the young girl he’d once been in love with. “Don’t worry, Constance” he said quietly. “He’s going to be just fine.”

**Years later**

“Sir, you son called. They apprehended the burglar; they’ll bring him in later.”

“Thanks, Sergeant” Fred said, once more thinking proudly that Endeavour had clearly raised the Guard’s solve rate.

While a demon working there hadn’t been unheard of, he’d been the first one in a while to join; and when his colleagues noticed he was much more expressive than others, they had been floored. He’d come home rather amused one day about a kitsune who’d all but fallen out of her chair when she’d heard him laugh out loud.

That said, things were most definitely changing. It wasn’t completely unheard of anymore to see a demon and another creature or human stepping out together; one time, a woman had held him up on the street to thank him, since “Without you, my husband would never have asked me out”. Said husband had stood rigidly next to her, as demonic as he could possible be.

And, ever since Professor Farber had stepped up to run the Academy after Meagle’s retirement, children who became orphaned were given a choice whether to attend or not.

Yes, times were changing.

Soon enough, Endeavour arrived with another officer of the Guard and their suspect and came to knock on his door. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hello, son. Have you had your sandwich yet?”

He rolled his eyes in a way the fourteen-year-old they had picked up that fateful day never would have dared. “Yes, don’t worry.”

“Just making sure”. He got up and smiled at their oldest.

“Then let’s get on with the interview, shall we?”


End file.
